


Babe's Bizarre Love Triangle

by girafe13



Series: Band of Brothers prompts [4]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Babe is shook tm, F/M, Hospital, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Polyamory, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girafe13/pseuds/girafe13
Summary: When Babe goes to the hospital for a broken arm, he gets way more than just a cast.Prompt on tumblr for anon that asked for a Babe/Roe/Renée. Here you gooo! :)





	Babe's Bizarre Love Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the New Order song, you know the one.
> 
> I hope you'll like it! :) It's my first time writing babe/roe/renée I hope it's okay!
> 
> English is not my first language.

When Babe first enters the ER, on a tuesday afternoon, clutching a broken arm on his chest, it’s not the women _literally_ giving birth on the floor that he sees first.

 

It’s not the older man with a strange looking face either. Nor the two twins with identical rashes on their skin, crying at their mother.

 

The first thing Babe Heffron sees when he steps into the very busy ER is a nurse.

 

But not _any_ nurse.

 

Babe gasps and stops dead in his track, making Bill slam into his back, grunting. Time seems to slow down as she smiles to a patient, her kind eyes the only thing Babe can focus on. There seems to be some sort of aura surrounding her, because Babe swears he can see a halo around her brown hair, braided in a complicated hairdo.

 

Then, she laughs. Babe blinks and tries to close his mouth. He breathes in as time picks up where it left off, and immediately everything seems to rush back into Babe’s reality. The screaming, the crying, the beeping of the machines.

 

She disappears behind a curtain. Babe wants to cry.

 

“Babe, for Christ’s sake, move,” says Bill, pushing him forward.

 

Babe takes a step, then another, still trying to understand what he just saw.

 

“Did you… Did you see that?” asks Babe, his voice weak.

 

Bill looks around. “What, the women who just gave birth? Yeah, that was impressive, but--”

 

Babe shakes his head, still clutching his arm tightly.

 

“No, man, the _angel_. Did you see her?”

 

Bill stops and gives him a look, frowning. “What the hell, man?”

 

Babe waves at Bill with his good hand, his eyes still unfocused. “Never mind. Let’s get me checked in.”

 

The head nurse behind the counter points them to a bed, assessing that Babe’s arm is in pretty bad shape and assures them that a doctor will see them right away. Babe is glad, because he  knows that if he doesn’t get some sort of painkiller for when his high of adrenalin comes down, he’s going to feel miserable really soon.

 

They get a bed close to the twins and the curtain where _she_ disappeared. Bill sits down at the corner of the bed, texting.

 

“Your ma is furious, by the way,” Bill says just as if they weren’t at the hospital, but in a park enjoying a nice stroll.

 

Babe shrugs, but immediately regrets it.

 

“It’s not my fault,” he says, grimacing.  “I didn’t see Toye coming my way. That guy is huge.”

 

Bill locks his phone and looks up, grinning. “I know. That’s why I invited him to play football with us, so we could finally win against Malarkey’s team.”

 

Babe nods and lays down on the bed, trying to make himself comfortable. The twins are done crying, each looking around apprehensively. Babe makes a face at them. They giggle and hide shyly behind the covers of their shared bed.

 

“I can’t believe this is your third time at the hospital for a broken arm in the last two years,” sighs Bill.

 

Babe laughs, but he’s distracted by a movement of the curtain. He thinks he can see her silhouette, but it’s probably wishful thinking.  

 

“Hi, Edward Heffron?” says a voice, making Babe and Bill jump.

 

They turn around, and Babe loses it.

 

There’s a doctor standing just beside his bed, his chart in his hands, looking down at it, frowning. Babe’s heart skips a few beats, and his mouth is incredibly dry as the doctor looks up at him, his hazel eyes digging right through Babe’s soul. His hair is jet black, almost blue under the aggressive light of the neons, and his lips are full and slightly parted. He has light skin and long eyelashes, and when the doctor licks his lips before talking, Babe can’t help but softly gasp.

 

“ _What the fuck_ ,” Babe whispers, eyes wide.

 

“I’m your doctor, Eugene Roe, Nice to meet you,” Eugene introduces himself.

 

Bill shakes his hand, totally oblivious of Babe’s inner turmoil. “I’m Bill, Babe’s friend. We were playing football with a couple of our friends and he fell hard on the ground.”

 

Eugene frowns. “Babe?”

 

“Yeah?” Babe answers automatically.

 

Bill laughs. “That’s just what we call him, ‘cause he’s so young and all.”

 

Eugene smiles. He looks even better when he’s smiling. Goddammit.

 

“I see. Well, I’ll take a look at your arm now, mister Heffron,” Eugene says, and Babe wants to die.

 

Babe swallows hard, and tries his best not to stare as Eugene extend his hands and touches Babe’s shoulder. Babe jumps, his throat constricted. The feeling of Eugene’s fingers on his skin burns right through him. Bill gives him a strange look, but all Babe can do is shake his head.

 

“Need any help?” a soft voice calls behind Eugene while he gently probes Babe’s arm.

 

“Oh _no_ ,” Babe says under his breath as the angel from before appears just at the other side of the bed.

 

“No, I’m fine, Renée, thank you,” Eugene answers, smiling sweetly at the nurse.

 

It quickly dawns on Babe that the two of them are certainly not from Philly. Their voices are soft and melodious, evoking far away places. Babe wants to close his eyes and just listen to them talk for the rest of his life.

 

“Alright, I’ll prep the scan for him,” she answers, smiling back at Eugene.

 

She then looks at Babe directly and her smile grows ten times bigger. “We’ll take good care of you, don’t worry.”

 

Babe nods, killing the whimper from his troath before it reaches his lips. He is so _fucked_.

 

Eugene finally lets go of him and scribbles down a few things on his chart.

 

“I’ll see you at the scan,” he says, before disappearing in the ER crowd.

 

Babe exhales loudly. “Damn.”

 

“What was that all about, man?” asks Bill, scratching at the back of his neck. “Thought you were havin’ a heart attack or somethin’.”

 

Babe looks at Bill, and sighs. “I just fell in love twice in the last few minutes,” he confesses.

 

Bill barks a laugh. “Oh boy. You’re fucked.”

 

* * *

 

 

It takes another hour before Babe can go to the scan and get his arm in a mold for his future cast. Renée is in the room when he is asked to stay still for the picture to be taken, and Babe has to hold his breath and close his eyes, because looking directly at Renée make him weak in the knees and it’s the only way he doesn’t wobble.

 

Renée tells him that his arm is broken in two places, and that he will need a cast for the next few months. Babe nods, and tries to survive his second interaction with her without declaring his love. Bill looks from afar, rolling his eyes back so hard Babe thinks they’re going to fall back into his head.

 

“There, and there,” explains Renée while pointing at his scan.

 

It feels weird to see his actual _bones_ , but Babe actually finds it fascinating. He tries to focus as he smells Renée’s perfume, a faint scent of roses and vanilla.

 

Renée grabs delicately his wrist of his good arm to catch his attention, her small fingers warm against Babe’s skin.

 

“It’s fine, Babe,” she says softly, her pretty eyes sparkling. “We’ll put you back like new in no time.”

 

Babe smiles back, incapable of resisting that much raw charm. Her voice has a French accent, Babe can now identify it, and he falls in love just a little more. Before he leaves, Renée looks at him one last time, and Babe feels a shiver of anticipation through his body. Babe doesn't know why, but Renée nods to herself, thoughtful, just as if she had found the answer to a particularly hard problem and was beyond pleased with the solution. 

 

Babe felt like he was the solution, by the look Renée was giving him. But he didn't even know what the problem was to begin with. 

 

* * *

 

Babe gets transferred into a small room close to the ER where technicians come and prepare to mold his arm. They give him a hospital gown and promise to be back soon with the molding equipment.

 

Babe walks to the small bathroom at the back of the room. After a few minutes, Bill knocks on the door.

 

“I’m going to get coffee. Need anything?” he asks.

 

“No, m’fine, thanks,” he answers, trying to pull his shirt off without breaking his other arm.

 

“Toye says he’s sorry, by the way. He’ll pay you a few beer after all of this,” Bill adds while walking away.

 

Babe thinks that a cold beer would not hurt at all right now. He finally makes it out of his shirt alive, and struggles some more to put his hospital gown. Just when he removes his pants, he hears distant voices coming from the corridor. He cracks the door open, thinking it was Bill coming back, and stops dead in his tracks when he recognizes the voices.

 

“He’s really cute,” Eugene is saying, grumpily. “I… Yeah, I guess, Renée, but what does is have to do with us?”

 

Babe holds his breath and dares to give a quick look toward the corridor. He can see Renée’s delicate face in the doorway. Her arms are crossed, and she’s looking up at Eugene just in front of her. Eugene’s back pressed to the doorframe. He’s casually sipping at his coffee.

 

“Gene, come on. We like him both. He’s so adorable,” Renée says, and Babe blushes. "What do you say we at least try? He seems really nice."

 

Are they… Are they talking about _him_?

 

Eugene sighs.  “I know, I know. I love his hair.”

 

Renée chuckles. “You do have a thing for redheads.”

 

She steps forward and places a quick and sweet kiss on his lips. “I have to go. Be nice to him,” she adds.

 

“I’m always nice,” protests Eugene as he caresses her hair, his fingers lingering on her cheek.

 

Babe closes the door of the bathroom and doesn’t come out until Bill knocks on his door again and can reassure Babe that there’s no one in the corridor talking about him or his hair or his adorableness.

 

Babe’s mind is racing. They must have been joking, or talking about another person. And, of course, Babe can’t forget the kiss. It actually made perfect sense that the two most attractive people he ever seen are a couple. The quick banter, the familiarity, the easiness of their touches…

 

Babe sighs. He was so naive. There was no way Eugene and Renée were talking about him. No way in hell, in every scenario, Babe could have caught the attention of an open couple, ready to let him in, to share their intimacy... An amazing couple, who Babe just met and already wants to take care of, shower with love and affection...

 

He drags his feet and sits down beside Bill, his clothes in a ball on his knees. He waits, and eventually the technicians come back and mold his arm. Babe hisses through his teeth, some pain racing into his arm, up to his head. The technicians tell Babe to wait, so Babe waits.

 

* * *

 

 

During the molding, Eugene comes back to check up on him. He bursts through the door, his long white jacket flapping behind him, Babe’s chart in his hands. Babe nearly has a heart attack.

 

“How are you feeling, Edward?” he asks, checking Babe’s vital signs.

 

Babe’s heart picks up again. He can feel his skin becoming redder by the second. “I- I’m fine.”

 

Eugene frowns, checking his watch. “Your heart is beating really fast…”

 

He looks up at Babe, and puts a cold hand on his forehead. “Are you sure you’re alright? Maybe you have a fever?”

 

Bill snorts.

 

“I don’t think it’s because of a fever that’s he’s hot, I think he’s hot because of y--” says Bill in a mocking tone, but Babe coughs loudly enough to cover the rest of the sentence.

 

“Seriously, I’m fine. Just a little nervous I guess,” answers Babe quickly before Bill can say anything else.

 

Eugene takes a step back, surprised, and shrugs.

 

“Okay, well if your situation changes, don’t hesitate to warn me, or Renée.”

 

He smiles at Babe, and Babe melts again. He feels like an ice cream cone forgotten in a heat wave. He also feels extra vulnerable. His hospital gown feel extra thin on his skin.

 

“You don’t have to worry, Edward. We’re here for you.”

 

Something in his eyes, the way he checks up and down Babe and nods once more before leaving the room makes Babe gulps and shifts in his seat. He remembers their conversations, and tries to push it away from his overworked mind.

 

“What was that about?” Babe asks Bill instead of thinking about the mindblowing implication of the _maybes_ and the _what ifs_. “Not cool, dude.”

 

Bill shrugs and laughs. “Just passing the time, you know. If you like him, just ask for his number. He was obviously checking you out.”

 

Babe’s heart flutters. “Really?”

 

Bill rolls his eyes yet again and looks at his phone, as if totally uninterested in the conversation. “Sure. Then, you can play doctor with him, and stop bothering me with your stupid crush.”

 

Babe smacks Bill with his good arm. Bill winces and plays the wounded.

 

* * *

 

 

When the molding is over, the technicians come back, followed by Eugene. By the time Babe can say “unrequired crush” his arm is in a cast, and he’s checking out of the hospital with a prescription for painkillers that Eugene fills out for him while Bill leaves him to get the car.

 

They’re sitting at a small desk in the corner, Eugene’s knee dangerously close to Babe’s. He can feel Eugene’s warmth all over him, and Babe tries to not fixate on the fact that Eugene smells like citrus and a hint of spice.

 

“Here. You need to come back every month for a checkup,” Eugene says, and Babe nods, focused on Eugene’s hands while he writes, fascinated by the grace Eugene is able to put into such a mundane task.

 

Babe really thinks he’s going to make it without embarrassing himself. He gets up, his shoulder heavy with the cast, trying to adjust himself to the new sensation. Eugene gets up as well, handing him the prescription, and their fingers brush.

 

“I’m… Okay, thanks-” mumbles Babe, finally looking Eugene in the eyes.

 

He finds there the same look Eugene gave him during the molding, a thoughtful gaze mixed with something Babe can’t really pinpoint. Longing? Amusement?

 

“Wait a minute,” suddenly says Eugene, and Babe gulps. What now?

 

Eugene turns around and picks a sharpie up from the desk. He then delicately grabs Babe’s cast and starts to scribble on it. Babe is frozen in place.

 

“That’s my number,” says Eugene when he’s done, and Babe almost passes out.

 

Babe can’t believe it. He got a phone number. By breaking his arm and looking miserable. A cute doctor’s number, nevertheless. Babe’s happy to just let go and go and celebrate by screaming into a pillow, but Eugene doesn’t let got of his arm.

 

Babe frowns when Eugene adds another phone number on his cast. Babe shoots a confused look at Eugene, who just grins back. The sight is almost too much to bare for Babe. It might just be the cutest thing he’s ever seen.

 

“That’s Renée’s number. Give us a call, sometime,” says Eugene, and he winks.

 

Babe almost falls over when he takes a step back, gasping. Eugene steps beside him, and puts his hand at the small of Babe’s back to guide him through the door, sending an electric shock up Babe’s spine.

 

“Now, take care of yourself, Edward. We’ll be waiting for you,” says Eugene while Babe, just like in a dream, walks slowly to the entrance of the ER.

 

Babe doesn’t know if Eugene is talking about his future medical appointments or his maybe future date with two beautiful, smart and flirty as hell people, but of the two options, Babe thinks he prefers the second one.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Comments are the wind beneath my wings!


End file.
